1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to devices that supply electrical power from a railroad diesel-powered locomotive to each railroad passenger car.
In passenger railroad cars, pulled by a diesel-powered locomotive, it is necessary to supply electrical power to each car. The power source is typically a generator on board the locomotive. Power is transmitted by cables, and there are power connectors on each rail car.
This technology has existed for more than 25 years, and is typically referred to as xe2x80x9chead-end powerxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chotel powerxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctrainline powerxe2x80x9d in the railroad arts. Power connectors on each rail car consist of a molded elastomeric receptacle connector, secured in a metallic housing. Connecting the various receptacles are cable assemblies consisting of power cables attached to a plug connector. Environmental sealing between the two engaged connectors is achieved by an interference fit between the body of the snout of the xe2x80x9cplugxe2x80x9d connector and a circumferential lip extending out from the body of the xe2x80x9creceptaclexe2x80x9d connector, assisted by a molded-in xe2x80x9cO-ringxe2x80x9d construction, common in the molded connector industry.
These types of connectors are quite large and engagement forces to connect two connectors can easily exceed fifty pounds of force. Additionally, connectors are sometimes located at unusual angles and they are difficult to engage because they are hard to reach. Sometimes, when personnel make efforts to engage the connectors, the circumferential lip of the receptacle becomes inadvertently folded under making engagement difficult or impossible and, if engagement is achieved, compromising the environmental seal between the connectors. This can allow for the entrance of rain water into the connector interface, and this may, in turn, lead to electrical failure.
Manufacturers have attempted to minimize the likelihood of this problem by fastening either metallic or non-metallic support rings around the outside of the receptacle connector using an adhesive, thereby helping to prevent the connector lip from becoming turned under. This solution has been partially effective, but still leads eventually to connector problems and failures.
Accordingly there exists today a need for a solution that helps ameliorate as many of the aforementioned problems and difficulties as possible.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Railroad car connectors are, in general, known. While the structural arrangements of the known types of devices, at first appearance, may have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rigid support ring molded into an elastomeric connector lip that is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide a rigid support ring molded into an elastomeric connector lip that helps prevent a circumferential lip of a receptacle, also known as the xe2x80x9cfemale connectorxe2x80x9d, from being folded under during engagement of a plug connector, also known as the xe2x80x9cmalexe2x80x9d connectorxe2x80x9d.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rigid support ring molded into an elastomeric connector lip that helps to maintain the environmental seal between a plug connector and a receptacle connector adapted for receiving the plug therein.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a rigid support ring molded into an elastomeric connector lip that is durable.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a rigid support ring molded into an elastomeric connector lip that does not increase the force to insert a plug connector into a receptacle connector due to improper mating of the two connector halves.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide a rigid support ring molded into an elastomeric connector lip that is aesthetically pleasing.
Still yet another important object of the invention is to provide a rigid support ring molded into an elastomeric connector lip that is formed integrally with a receptacle connector.
A first continuing object of the invention is to provide a rigid support ring molded into an elastomeric connector lip that can be firmly held in its proper location in a receptacle connector.
A second continuing object of the invention is to provide a rigid support ring molded into an elastomeric connector lip that includes radius edges that prevent the ring from damaging the elastomer in which it is embedded during normal use.
A third continuing object of the invention is to provide a rigid support ring molded into an elastomeric connector lip such that a molded-in O-ring on the mating plug is positioned underneath the support ring.
Briefly, a rigid support ring molded into an elastomeric connector lip that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention has a metallic or a non-metallic support ring that is substantially embedded within an elastomeric portion of a lip of a receptacle connector. The rigid support ring is formed integral with the elastomeric portion of the lip and is disposed proximate (i.e., over) a lip that extends along an inner circumference of the receptacle connector.